The Alternian Exchange Program
by KoriTheEvilEditor
Summary: In light of the previous hundreds of years of fighting between the two species, the human and troll governments decided to implement the "Alternian Exchange Program" in which troll families would be moved from the troll-only country of Alternia to humans cities around the world for schooling and the same number of human families would be moved to Alternia. (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Kori: Okay this is my first multi-chapter Homestuck story! The main couple is JohnKat (or communism whichever name you prefer)**

**Full summary:**

**In light of the previous hundreds of years of fighting between the two species, the human and troll governments decided to implement the "Alternian Exchange Program" in which a certain number of troll families would be moved from the troll-only country of Alternia to humans cities around the world for schooling and the same number of human families would be moved to Alternia. All of this to promote better relations between the two. Twelve of these families are moved to John's hometown and John and his friends find themselves being pulled into the troll's strange world as things begin to take a turn for the worst.**

**Couples: Johnkat, GamTav, Dirk/Jake, EriSol, Rosemary, etc.**

**Read and Review my pretties!**

**The Alternian Exchange Program**

**BE JOHN EGBERT ****è**

John Egbert pulled aside the curtains on his window for the third time in as many minutes and peeked out to stare at the moving truck across the street. There were two humanoid's carrying boxes from the truck into the house. They looked so normal from here that John would not have been able to tell they were trolls if he hadn't known. He put his binoculars up to his glasses to watch them closely. Did that make him a stalker? No, no, he told himself. He wasn't a stalker, just…curious.

One of the figures was wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled up over his head. The other wore another hoodie in the same manner except that his was a bright red. The black-clothed one seemed to yell quite a bit and sometimes received a smack to the head from the other one, just like normal siblings. But they weren't normal.

John had learned of the newest inhabitants of his street just a week before they moved in and a month after the instigation of the 'Alternian Exchange Program.' The program was meant to improve relations between humans and the inhabitants of the all-troll country of Alternia. The trolls had remained separated from the humans and only engaged with them when the two were at war, but now both governments had decided that more peaceful negotiations should be sought after, or so the news said. All John knew was that twelve troll families were moving to his town and twelve human families were moving to Alternia. Twelve! That was more than any other town in the country was accepting and John didn't even think that the program would do any good. After the mandatory six months in the opposite country, the families could choose to stay where they were or move back home and John was certain that the trolls would be gone as soon as the program allowed.

He knew that the troll's presence at his high school would only cause trouble and probably fights. Tensions between the two species were higher than ever since the program was introduced.

John saw the red one's hood slide back and he took in the troll's appearance with interest. He'd heard about the differences between troll's and humans in class when they'd learned about the other species. They'd studied the anatomy, caste system and cultural values of the troll's, but the only pictures had been drawings of the trolls and seeing one in real life was so much different.

Black hair was fluffed up slightly around his, John assumed it was a he because of the hair style, head with pointy dark ears poking out. John frowned. He thought trolls were supposed to have horns. Then the troll-boy turned around, talking without taking a breath, and John saw two small, nubby horns sticking slightly out of the hair. He could also see the trolls face clearly now. The skin was gray and appeared to be a bit tough but otherwise he looked like a human. Well, except for the sharp teeth that showed with every over-exaggerated word he spoke. His eyes opened and John gasped as the bright red of the irises that matched his hoodie. If John remembered correctly, though he wasn't sure he did, that meant that this troll was 17-18 at least and that red was his blood color.

The other troll turned to the still blathering red one and yelled something, showing a mouth of shark-like teeth. John pulled away from the window for a moment as a shiver rolled down his spine. Those teeth were even more evidence that the "Alternian Exchange Program" was a bad idea. Trolls were dangerous.

He looked back through only to jump a mile when he found the smaller troll to be staring directly at him with a loathing glare. The troll dropped the box he was holding and flipped John off with both hands, earning a hard smack from the older one, who picked up the box and dragged the smaller into the house.

John hurriedly pulled his curtains closed and dropped his binoculars. Damnit, he'd been caught spying on his new neighbor. Who was a dangerous troll who hated his guts now and who was probably going to his school. Well, maybe not. He was short enough to be in middle school, but knowing John's luck this troll would be a freshman as well.

Shit.

**BE KARKAT VANTAS ****è**

Karkat shook off his older brother as Kankri dragged him into the stupid human hive they now lived in. The older Vantas dropped him on the ground in the middle of the living room and left him there while he began to unpack the boxes. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Karkat shouted, not getting up.

"You mustn't act so vulgar towards the new neighbors, Karkat," Kankri sighed. "Although most of your friends are used to your…less than hospitable acts, we cannot be sure that those same acts will not trigger the humans that we now live among. This _is _their home after all and we must be respectful of the original inhabitants and attempt to be friendly instead of trying our hardest to trigger them on our first day here."

Karkat groaned as the lecture continued, even though he had heard variations of it hundreds of times. "But he was fucking_ spying _on us through those damn binoculars."

Kankri whacked him on the head with the wooden spoon he had just pulled from the kitchen box. "_Language_?"

"_English_?" Karkat answered sarcastically, earning him another whack with the spoon. "OW!" The younger whined, holding his sore head.

"Then don't be a smart-butt," Kankri said. "Anyway, if it really triggered you so much then just tell him so. He looked about your age. You'll probably see him in school, so just explain that his curiosity could be better satisfied by him talking to you rather than spying on you and that the preformentioned spying triggered you so you would like him to stop. You should also apologize for your triggering behavior as it most likely did not leave a good impression of you on his mind." He tapped against Karkat's back with his foot. "And do please move. The second truck will be here shortly with the furniture and I would rather you not be in the middle of the room as we try and get it situated." He began to dig in another box, this one labeled CLOTHES. He pulled out a red sweater and unfolded it to reveal a framed photograph. "Karkat?"

Karkat sighed and looked at his older brother. "What, Kankri?"

"Please think about what I said. We live here now and I'd rather that you not burn all possible bridges with the humans before they can be built. I know that your friends also are part of the exchange program but it's not healthy to keep to just that small group. You need to branch out to get to know the humans. That is the entire point of the program. Who knows, you might even make some new friends."

Karkat forced himself to his feet and glared at the slightly taller troll. "I don't _want_ to make any new friends. I don't want to _get to know_ the idiotic humans. I _want_ to go home. I want to go back to our old hive."

Kankri sighed and looked at the picture in his hands. "You know why we can't do that, Karkat."

"YEAH," Karkat yelled, his hands curled into fists and shaking with rage. "BECAUSE YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY! YOU DON'T WANT TO BRANCH OUT TO THE HUMANS ANYMORE THAN I DO! YOU'RE JUST TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO STAY THERE AND FACE WHAT HAPPENED TO-TO," Karkat choked a little and wiped tears away from his eyes.

Kankri moved forward to hug Karkat, but the smaller one pushed him away. "I know it's hard, but we need to move on and start fresh. That's why we're here-"

"YOU'RE A GOG DAM LIAR! WE'RE ONLY HERE BECAUSE YOU FOUND AN EASY WAY OUT. YOU THOUGHT MOVING HERE WOULD 'CALM ME DOWN' AND HELP ME 'MOVE ON!' I HEARD YOU AND HER TALKING WHEN YOU THOUGHT I WAS ASLEEP. OF COURSE YOU NEVER REALLY CARED! YOU DIDN'T CARE WHEN HE DIED! YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HIM! YOU JUST WANTED TO RUN AWAY! YOU MOVED ME HERE AGAINST MY WILL AND DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING SAY IT WAS FOR MY OWN GOOD BECAUSE IF IT WAS WE WOULDN'T BE LIVING WITH HUMANS! _THEY'RE _THE ONES WHO KILLED HIM!" Karkat finished screaming at Kankri and was panting, his face red. Tears streamed down his face and he knocked the photo from Kankri's hand. He ran upstairs and into the room that was now his, slamming the door behind him.

**BE KANKRI VANTAS****è**

Kankri watched his little brother run away, crying, and sighed helplessly. He really had done this for both of them, but he couldn't blame Karkat for thinking otherwise. The death had affected him more than it had Kankri. The elder Vantas rubbed his temples to ease the throbbing before crouching pick up the now shattered frame. He picked up all the pieces of glass and carefully extracted the picture before throwing away the glass.

He stared at the photo for a moment. It had been taken when Karkat was barely past the grub stage of his life, only about a sweep old. It showed a tiny Karkat with fluffy hair and an angry expression, as always. Kankri remembered that this particular scowl was caused by the very idea of having his picture taken, but he hadn't been able to wriggle out of the event. Next to Karkat was a wide-eyed Kankri, both of the boys being held by a troll who looked like an older version of both of them. His dark hair hung slightly in his eyes, which glowed a bright red with happiness as he held his sons. His horns were only a little bit bigger than Kankri's were present day. He wore a cloak and was laughing slightly as Karkat attempted to wrap himself in the cloaks hood. A small red drop wet the paper next to the father's head.

Kankri quickly set the photograph on the mantle and wiped his eyes. Karkat might think he didn't care, but he did. He really did. He looked at their father's smiling face one more time before he broke down sobbing quietly. "I'm trying, I really am," he whispered. "I know you would probably be doing a better job but I'm doing my best. What would you have done?" But the picture didn't answer, it couldn't. He would have to solve this on his own.

**BE JOHN EGBERT ****è**

John was now hanging out in his backyard, sitting on an old spring ride from his childhood. His fences were high enough that no one could see over them and he was glad of that. That troll across the street seriously scared him. Maybe it was the absolute hatred he saw in the glare that he gave John. Maybe it was just the fact that he was a troll.

John shook his head quickly, he knew he shouldn't be stereotypical but it was hard not to be when all he heard was horrible things about that particular species.

Suddenly a soft voice reached his ears.

"Vwoom vwoom!" squealed a young child from the other side of John's fence. It wasn't often John heard children around and he was certain he'd never heard this voice before.

The voice cut off and a deep male voice reached his ears. "Where do you think you're going, freak?"

John jumped as he recognized the owner of the voice. It was Guy, a senior from his school that enjoyed picking on those who couldn't fight back. John had been on the receiving end of this for years before he'd met Dave, Rose and Jade. Hopefully this kid would be smart enough to run while he still could.

"I'm going home," said the voice again, speaking with a lisp.

"You must be new, freak. This is _my_ street."

"Nuh uh!" the kid lisped. "Tholluxth thaid that we lived here now. It'th our threet too!"

John felt his blood go cold at that. There was no way that Guy would take that sitting down, especially from a kid. But he wouldn't beat a little kid to a pulp…would he?

John scrambled off of the spring-horse-thing and ran to the gate where the voices were coming from and peeked through the pickets to see what was going on. He didn't want to face Guy, but he would if it looked like he really _was _going to beat up the kid.

Just outside the fence stood Guy, a tall, blonde jock, two or three of his dimwit friends, and a small kid. The kid couldn't of been more than five and he was most definitely a troll. He was wearing a yellow helmet with a visor colored red and blue, like 3D glasses. Black dark stuck out of the sides and four small horns stuck out the top. The bottom half of his face showed, crooked teeth poking out of his scowling mouth. He was wearing a yellow shirt and black pants, standing on a striped skateboard and holding a rocket ship toy.

"What did you say, troll-boy? And here I was trying to be nice. I was gonna let you off this time, but now you have to pay the fee."

"F-fee?" the kid stuttered.

"Yup," Guy smirked, sticking out his hand. "Pay up."

"But I don't have any money!"

Guy and his group strode forward, surrounding the kid. "Well, that won't do at all, now will it?" He snatched the rocket from him.

"HEY!" The kid shouted, reaching for it. "Give that back! That'th mine!"

"_It'th_ mine now," Guy taunted, mocking the kids lisp.

One of the friends kicked the skateboard out from under the kid, causing him to fall to the ground. "Oops," he snickered.

The kid sniffled and tried to stand, only to be pushed down again.

"You shouldn't even be here," Guy snorted. "You and the rest of the trolls are just freaks. You should all be put down like dogs. And look you, a freak among freaks. Aren't trolls only supposed to have two horns? And what's with this stupid helmet." He yanked the helmet off and held it up. The kids hair was insanely fluffy and fell in his eyes.

"It'th not thupid! You're thupid! Give it back!" Yellow tears streamed from under the hair and red and blue sparks crackled between his horns.

John finally built up his courage and slammed the gate open as hard as he could, shouting at the top of his lungs. The bullies jumped and ran, dropping the helmet and rocket to the ground.

John sighed in relief and kneeled next to the kid. "Hey there," he said softly.

The kid jumped and leaned away from him.

John held up his hands innocently. "I'm not going to hurt you. Those guys are just jerks. My name's John." He put out a hand to help the kid up.

The kid wiped his face and ignored John's hand. "I'm Mituna."

John just looked at him for a minute. "Where do you live?"

"Down the thtreet." He sniffled again and rubbed his arm.

"Are you hurt?" John asked.

"No, but they were tho mean! They took my helmet away." He had started to cry again. "And my thip and my thakeboard! Thupid humanth!" The red and blue sparks appeared again and surrounded John. He felt him self get lifted and thrown into the fence.

The wind was knocked out of him as he fell to the ground, gasping.

Mituna stood up quickly and ran to where John was. "I'm thorry! Oh, I jutht got mad!" He seemed to be freaking out, so John forced himself to sit up.

"I'm fine. See?"

Mituna's lip trembled. "I'm gonna be in trouble!'

"Why?"

"I'm not thupothed to uthe my powerth."

Suddenly a figure ran around the corner, yelling Mituna's name. He was an older troll with the same horns as Mituna, only slightly bigger. He wore 3D glasses and a black t-shirt with the Gemini symbol on it. "Tuna!" He yelled, also lisping. "What did I tell you? Don't wander off like that-" He cut off as he saw Mituna's crying face and John.

"You," he growled at John. "What did you do to my brother?"

Mituna jumped to John's defense. "No! Tholluxth! He didn't do anything! He chathed off thome thtupid humans who were bullying me! They took my helmet and thip!"

'Tholluxth' stopped and stared John. John looked back with fear evident in his eyes. He probably shouldn't show his fear, but he was terrified.

"Well, then. Thankth," the larger troll said awkwardly. He helped John up. "I'm Tholluxth Captor. And you," he turned to Mituna. "You know better than to uthe your powerth! I could thee them from a block away!"

"I'm thorry," Mituna said quietly.

Sollux sighed. "It'th alright. Jutht don't do it again. Bye, human." He put Mituna's helmet on his fluffy hair and set the boy on the skateboard. The strange energy crackled between his horns and a soft glow covered the boards wheels, rolling it forward. Mituna waved goodbye to John and proceeded to 'fly' his rocket, making engine noises.

John waved a little and went back inside. Maybe the new students wouldn't be so bad. At least, some of them.

"JOHN!" His dad yelled from inside the kitchen.

John walked in and covered his nose against the overpowering scent of Betty Crocker hell. His father shoved a plate of cookies into John's hands. "I want you to take these to the new neighbors. The ones who just moved in across the street."

John held the cookies as he was shoved out the door. He forced himself to walk to the dreaded place and rang the doorbell with a shaking hand. Maybe the older one would answer, he seemed nicer.

The door opened and black eyes glared at him from under a black hood. John gulped. Oh, shit.

**Kori: Well there's chapter one! Hope you enjoy and I'll update as soon as I can! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kori: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the favorites/follows and reviews! You have inspired me to update quickly! Sorry if it's a little short. I will try to respond to reviews every chapter! **

**Review Corner:**

**Windy Silvermist: Thanks so much. If you think this is interesting, just wait, it gets better. Your comment was not too verbose by any means, I truly enjoy longer reviews.**

**AchicknamedBob: Thanks and I'm glad you enjoyed the idea! I hope you stick with me!**

**PandaBOSS: Thanks for the compliment. Here's an update with (hopefully) what you asked for!**

**lightmaster: I'm glad you enjoyed Mituna! I was worried that people would get upset because some of the dancestors are younger siblings and some are older! Here's a bit of JohnKat for you!**

**Guest: Thanks! Seriously though, if you think it's interesting now, hold on to your horns!**

**Fallonyourface: I know you reviewed through a pm but it's still much appreciated. Thanks for your comments on Kankri. I hope you continue reading!**

**Read and Review please!**

**The Alternian Exchange Program: Chapter 2**

**BE KARKAT VANTAS -**

Karkat was leaning against his window sill, peeking through the blinds. He squinted against the sun that reflected off the four wheeled metal things, cars, that humans drove. He hated being out during the day. Trolls were normally nocturnal because the sun shone much brighter in Alternia and most of the trolls couldn't stand it.

He touched the cold glass and pulled away after a moment, shivering. He still didn't understand how it could be so cold when the sun was out, but he knew he hated it.

He dropped the blinds back in place and rubbed his eyes. He just wanted to go home, but maybe Kankri was right. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to go back now that they didn't have their father to protect them anymore. Tears welled in Karkat's eyes again and he quickly wiped them away, growling. He hated crying. He hated being weak. He looked down at the bright red tears on his palm and flung them off. He hated that stupid color. Why couldn't he have a normal blood color? Then he could be normal…and he wouldn't have to hide who he really was. He wouldn't have to be protected and his father wouldn't have died.

A loud buzz pulled Karkat from his thoughts and he looked at his phone. His eyes widened and he smiled a bit as he saw who it was.

**terminallyCapricious began trolling carcinoGeneticist**

**TC: KaRbRoOoOoOo**

**TC: hEy**

**TC: hOnK :o)**

**CG: WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK DO YOU WANT?**

**TC: nOtHiN mUcH bRo**

**TC: JuSt WaNtEd To SeE iF yOu WeRe AlL uP aNd MoVeD iN yEt**

**TC: hOnK hOnK**

**TC: :o)**

**CG: NOT YET. ZAHHAK'S COMING OVER IN LIKE HALF AN HOUR TO HELP KANKRI WITH THE FUCKING FURNITURE**

**CG: WANNA MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND HELP OUT?**

**TC: sUrE bRo WhEn ShOuLd I cOmE oVeR**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?**

**CG: LIKE HALF A HOUR**

**CG: OR SOONER**

**CG: I DON'T REALLY GIVE A FLYING RATS ASS**

**TC: wHaT's ThE mAtTeR bRo**

**CG: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?**

**TC: yOu SoUnD aLl Up AnD uPsEt AbOuT sOmEtHin'**

**TC: dOeS mY mOrIaL uP aNd NeEd A feElInGs JaM, kArBrO**

**CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU THINK THAT?**

**CG: MAYBE I'M JUST TIRED CAUSE I HAD TO HELP MY FUCKASS BROTHER MOVE INTO A STUPID HUMAN HIVE IN A STUPID HUMAN NEIGHBORHOOD**

**CG: EVER THINK OF THAT?!**

**TC: oH**

**CG: OH WHAT?**

**TC: sO iT wAs A mOtHeR fUcKiNg HuMaN wHo MeSsEd My BrO uP**

**TC: Im On My WaY**

**CG: WHAT**

**CG: NO!**

**CG: GAMZEE**

**terminallyCapricious ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist**

Karkat threw his phone down and groaned. He didn't really mind his morial coming over. In fact, he probably needed him. But it was just another headache to deal with.

The stalker across the street would probably be spying again, and Gamzee coming would just give him another thing to stare at. Plus, he'd probably end up bringing his creepy-ass older brother, Kurloz. The guy dressed like a skeleton and didn't talk. He just sat in the corner and stared at everyone without making a sound. Karkat had only heard him speak once and that was just to mumble something to his matesprit, Meulin.

On top of all that, Kankri would give him hell because he didn't like the Makara's in the first place. He thought that Gamzee would turn out to be a bad influence, or so he said. Karkat thought he was just scared of what the highbloods would do if they found out what the Vantas's blood color was. Karkat groaned again and threw an arm over his face.

Sometimes he really hated his life.

He trudged downstairs, not wanting Kankri to answer the door when Gamzee got here.

The doorbell rang, causing Karkat to jump. That was fast. Gamzee would usually take much longer, getting distracted by animals and shiny things.

"WOULD YOU MIND GETTING THAT, KARKAT?" Kankri yelled from the back of the hive.

Karkat rolled his eyes and opened the door, scowling.

His scowl deepened when he saw that it was not his morial, but instead the stalker human, standing at his doorstep and holding a plate of cookies.

Karkat was tempted to slam the door in the kids face, but decided he'd rather not get lectured today…again.

He looked the kid over once. Well, he couldn't really call him a kid, considering he was an inch taller than Karkat. He looked terrified, with his hands trembling and his eyes darting around.

He had pale, pinkish skin, like all humans, but his was smooth and almost unblemished. He had huge blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of large glasses. Not hipster glasses, like Eriden wore, but nerdy glasses. He had slightly bucked teeth that poked out from lips that were trying to force themselves into a smile. A shock of black hair fell into his face and covered his eyes a little.

He was skinny, but not scrawny, and Karkat got the feeling this kid had gotten beat up a lot.

He was kind of cute, actually-No! Karkat narrowed his eyes as he forced that train to thought from his mind. He would not find a human cute, he hated them!

"So," he finally sneered at the kid. "The human finally decides to get a close up look at the trolls."

The human flinched. "I-I'm sorry about that," he mumbled.

"Oh, no it's fine," Karkat said sarcastically. "I just _love_ being stared at like I'm a fucking zoo animal. Go on. Go back to your pathetic human hive and spy on all of us through your little glass square. I assure, we all love it-" He was cut off by a hand clamping over his mouth.

Kankri dragged him backwards a little so he could be seen more clearly. Karkat growled and glared at his brother as the older troll stuck out his hand to the human.

"I'm very sorry about my brother's behavior. I've tried to tell him not to attempt to trigger every person he meets, but it seems to be his nature. I believe what he is trying to say is that he did not much appreciate being watched. I am sure that you meant no harm by the act, you were simply curious. However, I to would like to ask that you refrain from looking in on us in such a manner. If you are curious, you need only talk to us. I assure you, we do not bite."

The human gave a small nod as Kankri continued.

"And, oh, where are my manners? My name is Kankri Vantas and this is my younger brother Karkat. We will be attending the local high school. I will be in the junior class and Karkat will be in the freshman class."

The human's eyes widened. "I'm John Egbert. I'm a freshman, too."

"What a coincidence," Kankri exclaimed. "Well, if you wouldn't mind, perhaps I could trouble you to help my baby brother to learn his way around your school?"

John nodded hesitantly. "Sure. I've moved around a bit myself. It's hard to start a new school in the middle of the year."

Karkat suddenly licked Kankri's palm, causing the older to pull away with a girly screech. "I don't want a stalker to show me around the school!"

"KARKAT! That's incredibly rude, even for you!"

"Well, he's the one who decided to spy on us!"

"Um," John said, causing both brothers to turn on him. He took a step back, coughed and continued. "I'm really sorry about that. I guess I wouldn't like being stared at either. I'm sorry." His eyes shifted down to his feet.

Karkat blushed the smallest bit. Damn this human for being cute. "Fine," he grumbled. "Just don't fucking do it again."

John straightened and perked up a bit, smiling a buck-toothed smile. "Thanks! I really can show you around the school if you'd like."

"Why the fuck not," Karkat muttered, hiding his red face with his hoodie.

"Great! I'll meet you here on Monday!"

Karkat didn't even verbalize an answer this time. Then he looked up and saw Gamzee walking up the sidewalk. "Hey!" he called, causing John to jump and look over his shoulder. At that point Gamzee was right behind him. Karkat saw a flash of fear in John's blue eyes.

Suddenly, John shoved the cookie tray into Kankri's hands. "My dad made these for you. Welcome to the neighborhood. Gotta go!" Then he ran away, avoiding Gamzee as much as he could.

"What did I do?" the juggalo said, giving a small honk.

**BE JOHN EGBERT - **

John gulped as the troll glared at him. His hands trembled under the loathing gaze and he tried to look everywhere but the troll. Now that he was close up the troll, it was hard not to stare.

The troll's eyes were black aside from the yellow outside and his eyebrows were down in an angry 'v'. His mouth was pulled into a scowl with a few of those sharp teeth poking over his bottom lip. His gray skin seemed like it would be tough, but was still smooth aside from a scar that traced his jaw from his ear to his chin. It was thin and slightly raised, only a shade lighter than the rest of his face. Pointy ears were slightly folded down like an angry cat and were barely visible at the moment. His horns were visible though. They were mostly yellow, with some orange coloring that disappeared into the black hair that hung in his face.

"So," the troll sneered. "The human finally decides to get a close up look at the trolls."

John flinched. "I-I'm sorry about that," he stuttered.

The troll's glare deepened as he spoke again. John wondered if all of the trolls were this loud and angry. A gray hand suddenly covered the troll's mouth and dragged him backwards.

The older troll from before appeared from behind him and stuck out the hand that wasn't silencing the younger.

"I'm very sorry about my brother's behavior. I've tried to tell him not to attempt to trigger every person he meets, but it seems to be his nature. I believe what he is trying to say is that he did not much appreciate being watched. I am sure that you meant no harm by the act, you were simply curious. However, I to would like to ask that you refrain from looking in on us in such a manner. If you are curious, you need only talk to us. I assure you, we do not bite," the older one said without taking a breath. John didn't know if he should be impressed, annoyed, or if he should reply. He decided to just nod.

"And, oh, where are my manners? My name is Kankri Vantas and this is my younger brother Karkat. We will be attending the local high school. I will be in the junior class and Karkat will be in the freshman class."

John's eyes widened. So he had been right. He wondered what the year would be like with these trolls at his school. "I'm John Egbert. I'm a freshman too!"

"What a coincidence!" Kankri said and went on to suggest that John could show Karkat around the school. Man, he was kind of annoying actually. John would rather talk to the angry one.

He didn't really mind the idea of showing Karkat around though. It might give him the chance to patch things up and he could maybe even make a friend! He doubted many people would take kindly to the new students and he could understand the feeling. When he was younger, him and his father moved around a lot for some reason, so John was often forced to attend several schools during the course of each year. They'd moved here when John was nine and John had met his friends last fall. He knew how hard it was to start over when you didn't know anyone.

"Sure. I've moved around a bit myself. It's hard to start a new school in the middle of the year."

A smile stretched across Kankri's face, then it turned to disgust as he leapt away from his brother, shaking his hand and screeching like a girl.

"I don't want a stalker to show me around the school!" Karkat growled, fixing John with a disgusted look.

The two brothers started fighting, yelling at each other. "Um," John said, not fully expecting them to hear him. They both went silent and turned on him, Karkat glaring and Kankri's lip trembling with rage at his brother.

John apologized the best he could. When he thought about it, he knew that he wouldn't like being stared at either. He didn't even know why he thought it was a good idea in the first place. The trolls had emotions, they weren't some kind of animals, and John felt really guilty about it.

He heard Karkat sigh. The trolls arms crossed and he looked away. "Fine. Just don't fucking do it again." John had to wonder whether that acceptance was to avoid another lengthy speech from Kankri.

John smiled at the two trolls. "Thanks! I really can show you around the school if you'd like."

He noticed Karkat's cheeks darken with a tinge of red and wondered if he was blushing. The troll quickly pulled up his hood, not-so-subtly hiding his face. "Why the fuck not?"

John giggled silently at the blush. It made Karkat look kind of cute, actually. Not that John was homosexual, which he wasn't, but he just sort of noticed it. In a bro way. He shook the thoughts from his mind. "Great! I'll meet you here on Monday!"

Karkat didn't even answer him this time, but instead looked over John's shoulder. His face brightened and he yelled, "Hey!" causing John to jump.

He spun around and stiffened in fear as he saw the troll towering over him. He was at least six feet, if not more, and his horns only added to his height. They were slightly curved like goat horns and went to sharp tips. Large fangs poked out of his mouth and white paint covered most of his face. His eyes were half closed and his pupils were huge like he was high on something. A lazy smile spread across the trolls face as he looked down at John. He was wearing only a t-shirt, despite the fact that it was winter, and polka-dotted pants. His hair was absolutely insane, as if he had stuck his finger into an electrical socket. John shoved his tray of cookies into Kankri's hands and told them goodbye before running off.

He felt a little guilty for being rude again, but his nerves were shot for the day from dealing with bullies and angry trolls. He would try to make it up to the taller troll next time.

**BE KARKAT VANTAS -**

Karkat watched as John ran away. Stupid human. He shook his head again and grabbed Gamzee's arm. "Idiot!" he growled. "You're going to freeze to death if you walk around in just a t-shirt!"

"I'll be fine, Karbro," Gamzee said in his gruff voice. His glazed eyes shifted to Kankri, who had his arms crossed and a look of disapproval carved into his face. "Hey, Kanbro!"

"Hello, Gamzee," Kankri greeted stiffly. "I would love to stay and chat, but there is quite a bit of work still to be done. Do try to stay out of trouble, you two." With that, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Karkat rolled his eyes at the false politeness, but Gamzee was smiling like an imbecile. Probably because Kankri usually ignored him and hurt his feelings. He dragged his morial to his room and sat him on the floor. He grabbed blankets for the both of them before sitting down beside Gamzee.

Gamzee was the first to talk. "So, was that the mother fucker who made my best friend mad?"

Karkat sighed and lay down. "Yeah. He's an annoying human who lives across the street. He was staring at me and Kankri while we were moving in. Through FUCKING BINOCULARS! As if it wasn't bad enough that I had to FUCKING MOVE HERE, but the second I get here, some FUCKASS DECIDES TO STARE AT ME LIKE I'M IN A FUCKING ZOO!"

He felt Gamzee's hand against his cheek, papping Karkat as he shooshed him. "Just calm down, brother. You seemed okay with the mother fucker just a minute ago."

Karkat groaned as his cheeks heated up again. "So? That doesn't mean any fucking thing!"

Gamzee stared at him.

"WHAT?" Karkat snapped.

"Karbro, are you blushing?" he said with a small smirk.

Karkat touched his face. "N-NO! Just shut the fuck up!"

He forced the blush away and glanced at Gamzee again.

"So," Karkat said, grasping for something to change the subject. "How are things with Tavros?" He smirked as Gamzee's face darkened with an indigo blush that Karkat could see even through the face paint.

"You _still_ haven't talked to him?" Karkat said in disbelief. Gamzee had been going on and on about his flush crush for at least half a sweep now!

Gamzee shook his head and began talking about the little Taurus again. Karkat breathed a sigh of relief. This was a conversation he could handle.

**Kori: Okay so this chapter was mainly a filler chapter with some plot. The next few will be the same. Character intro, some plot and filler. I hope you enjoyed. Review please!**


End file.
